Blood and Snow: Omega- Aftermath
by OmegaEntertainment
Summary: Four years after what most of the regions know as Origin Day, and some as simply "The Risings", Sinnoh has been split in half, contact with the Almia, Oblivia, and Orre regions has been lost, Quarantine Zones have been created in multiple regions. Will the new generation of Champions be able to defeat this threat? Or will the undead overrun even the greatest of regions?
1. Chapter 1: Jay

**Chapter 6: 4 Years Later…**

Oreburgh City, Sinnoh, 4 Years after Day of Original Outbreaks, 9:00 p.m.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, if you are reading this, then I'm sorry to say that I may not be able to post during Winter Break... sorry, but, in the mean time, enjoy BSO Chapter 6!**

Michael's POV.

I looked at the guy we had just saved from the brink of death, after he had been shot in the chest, the United Sinnoh Restoration Front had taken his Pokemon, while we concentrated on healing him, Umbreon had already Mega-Evolved, and was using her ability to lower his pain. While Glacenine used his ability to keep the bleeding down.

I walked out of the room, deciding to check for any of the United Sinnoh Restoration Front soldiers, also known as the USRF, which were allowing us to heal him, simply to keep my team and I out of their business. As I go toward the room where they are storing his Pokémon, I decide to make a plan to help him escape, because I had used my psychic abilities, given to me by multiple Legendary Pokémon, to read their minds and discover that, as soon as I healed the guy who had been shot, they had plans to make him 'disappear', which I knew meant that they'd kill him, which I didn't think he deserved.

I walk back into the room, Roserade coming to stand me, as the guy wakes up and starts to struggle against Umbreon, who is practically laying on his chest, when I walk up, he starts to relax, perhaps realising that we wouldn't kill him, and as he looks straight into my eyes with his single eye, a black eye patch covering his left, he asks me...

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Pokémon?"

I answer him, saying, "my name is Michael, and as for your Pokémon, these 'United Sinnoh Restoration Front' weirdos have them... so, what's your name?"

"My name is Jay...Jay Mallory."

 **Jay's POV.**

I wake up, surprisingly feeling no pain, as I see an Umbreon lying on my chest, this one much cleaner than the one I had seen when I had entered the city, I start struggling to get it off, though I calm down when I realize that, if they wanted to kill me, they could've just left me in the building where Erin had shot me, but instead, they had saved my life, healed me, and gave me some kind of painkiller.

I look him straight in the eyes, or eye in my case, and ask, "Who are you, and what have you done with my Pokémon?"

The guy, who looks to be around twenty years old, says, "my name is Michael, and as for your Pokémon, these 'United Sinnoh Restoration Front' weirdos have them... so, what's your name?"

I answer him, "my name is Jay... Jay Mallory."

He answers me, "alright Jay, here's the thing, I'm going to get you and your Pokémon out of here."

I'm confused, so I ask, "why? This place seems pretty secure."

His reply shocks me, "because these idiots aren't what they seem, they're really just a bunch of criminals who think they're heroes, and they'll kill anyone who says otherwise, and they're planning to kill you."

I'm shocked and suddenly angry, I start trying to push his Umbreon off of me, not noticing her wincing in pain, even though I hadn't hurt her. Michael looks at her in sympathy as she tries to keep me down, and tells her, "let him, he needs to know how much pain his body is in."

The Umbreon pulls away, and as soon as we're no longer touching, I'm immediately overwhelmed with excruciating pain, all centered in my chest, as Michael says to me, "she's been absorbing your pain the entire time, she can only do it through physical contact, and as soon as she pulled away... well, you can kind of tell." He looks at Umbreon with another look of sympathy, then nods his head at me.

She climbs on top of me and lays down on my chest, and the pain, which had driven me onto my back, instantly fades. I finally manage to draw my breath evenly, and I start petting her head, as I see a blue and white wolf-looking Pokémon out of my eye, looking at me in amusement, which barks at Umbreon questioningly.

Michael starts laughing quietly, as Umbreon barks back happily, I raise my right eyebrow in confusion, asking Michael, "what's funny?"

He waves away the question, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, Jay." Then, he gets serious, saying, "get some sleep everyone, we'll be leaving in a week." He looks at me, "I'll try to get your Pokémon back, man, don't worry about it."

 **End of Chapter 6.**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the 6th Chapter of Blood and Snow: Omega. Also, I have gotten an Amazon Fire, which now allows me to work on these more! Which means more content for you guys! Anyway, I hope you amazing people give me some Reviews, because I WILL reply to them!**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Chapter 7: Escape, Revelations, and Sareth.**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone, glad you could make it for another Chapter of... Drumroll, please. *Kricketots start chirping* Drumroll? Where the hell is the drumroll guy? *Looks over to the drumroll guy, who is getting swarmed by undead Starly and torn apart* Aw, come on! *Pulls out a Minigun that shoots shotgun shells and firing into the swarm and shouts "fuck you, zambies!"* ... Anyway, welcome to another chapter of BSO, and, now that THAT bullshit is out of the way, onto the chapter!**

 **Warning: This Chapter has a very small amount of attempted rape, however, the rapist gets his ass kicked.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything you recognize as canon or being from another Fanfiction.**

Oreburgh City, The Sinnoh Region, 4 years after Day of Original Outbreaks, 12:00.

 **Jay's POV.**

I get off of the couch, wincing in slight pain, though it was much less than it had been a week ago, though, thanks to the healing abilities of Michael's Roserade, and his Umbreon's ability to absorb pain, I had managed to make a full recovery.

Michael returns Umbreon, who had been laying next to me, his Roserade and Mist, his Gardevoir, coming to stand next to him.

I feel Mist create a mental link between the four of us, and Michael says, **_Alright, we're leaving... We know that they're planning to kill Jay today, and we're getting out, and getting his Pokémon, okay?_**

Mist nods calmly, while Roserade grins and says, _**le**_ _ **t's do this.**_

At that, Michael nods and says, _**alright, remember the plan... first, we get Jay's Pokémon, then Mist will teleport us to the outskirts of the city, and after, we have go to Mt. Coronet.**_

We nod, and we go to the door, when Mist says, _**two coming down the hall, shall I?**_

Michael says, _**nah, though I think Glatoreon may have gotten bored...**_

Mist grins, and Michael grabs Glatoreon's Poke Ball, and, then, he throws the door open and released Glatoreon with a shout of, "Aura Sphere, non-lethal!" Glatoreon instantly splits his wing into five claws, forms a ball of blue energy between them, and sends it straight at the two guards, throwing them against the wall and knocking them out cold.

"Glatoreon, return... Let's go!" We continue down the hall, coming to a steel door, which I prepare to open, right before Michael pulls my hand back and says, "Careful, Jay, that door is as hot as a fucking Slugma." I step back from the door, which I now see is glowing red. Michael pulls out another Poke Ball, saying, "Glacenine, Blizzard on the door." The Ultra Ice-Type wolf quickly uses the powerful move to cool the door, after which, Mist uses Psychic to open it, revealing a man, who had his Sableye restraining someone.

The man turned toward us, his zipper already down, revealing that the thing that his Sableye was restraining, was actually Scout, my Monferno, who was trying to resist them without hurting her back any worse than it already was, which was why she had apparently been firing Flamethrowers at the door.

The guy started to speak, "Who the hell-" right before my fist smashed into his jaw, sending him to the floor. His Sableye leaped toward me while readying a Night Slash, though Scout fired a Flamethrower into its back, right before a column of wind and ice slammed it into the wall, the damage from both of the attacks instantly knocking it unconscious, though, due to it being a Ghost-Type, the injuries weren't able to do permanent damage.

I pull the man up and slam him into the wall, saying, "Who the hell do you think you are, and what made you think that you'd get away with that!?" He starts struggling and says, "Just havin' a little bit of fun with that Monferno over there, considering that she can't resist, which just makes it more FUN!" In response, I slam him into the wall again and glare at him with my single dark grey eye, saying, "If you ever come near her again, I will cut THAT off and leave you to the Bidoof..."

He immediately pales, as, now, Bidoof were known for being extremely relentless and deadly, ever since the first outbreaks in Oreburgh City, Eterna City, Jubilife City, Sandgem Town, Twinleaf Town, Floaroma Town and Canalave City. Canalave City, Twinleaf Town, Floaroma Town, Jubilife City, and Eterna City had been overrun, and all that was left was ruins.

Canalave City had been partially evacuated by some place called the Omega Islands, when Sinnoh League forces had intervened and tried to stop the evacuation, though apparently a horde of undead had come the direction of Eterna and attacked both of the forces.

However, the people that Leo and I had talked to while fleeing we were back to Sandgem, hadn't known the outcome of that situation, just rumors about what had happened.

I let him go, and crouch next to Scout, saying, "Are you alright?" She nods, slowly gets up, and, surprisingly, hugs me, which I returned, not noticing Michael, Mist, and Roserade share a conspiratorial look.

 **Michael's POV.**

To say that it was a surprise that the first thing I saw when we came through the door, was a man preparing to rape a Monferno, was a complete understatement, in fact, the only thing that kept Roserade and I from throwing him against the wall, and Mist, considering what had happened to her oldest daughter 8 years ago, from completely destroying the man with a Thunder Burn.

Was that Jay, both metaphorically and literally, beat us to the punch by sending a fist into the man's jaw, sending him to the floor, then picking him up and slamming him into the wall and threatening to leave him to the Bidoof.

Jay, seeing that the man was now terrified, let him go and crouched next to Scout, saying, "Are you alright?" Scout nods, slowly gets up, which allows us to see the small wooden pole that was acting as a brace for her back, and hugs Jay, which he carefully returned.

Mist, Roserade, and I look at each other, while I mentally say, _**They like each other, don't they?**_ Mist replies, _**Yes, but... there's something between them, it may be grief, someone... they both knew... hmm, strange.**_ I look at Jay and Scout, thinking.

Jay looks at Scout, and asks, "Do you want me to return you?" At her nod, he brings out a Poke Ball and returns her, looking back at us and saying, "I'll get my supplies, and-" Jay's eye widens, "crap, he's going for the-" Mist, Roserade, and I spin around, and see the man from before, pressing a button on the wall, and as sirens start to go off, loudly, Jay finishes, "alarm... shit."

The man who had pressed it quickly returns his Sableye and runs down the hall, disappearing around a corner as Roserade sent a halfhearted Energy Ball at his back, which hit a wall and exploded, sending cracks through it.

I turn to Mist and say, "We need to leave."

The Gardevoir smiles grimly and says, in the Pokémon language, which I, for some unknown reason, was able to understand, "Yes, we do, though... I can sense someone trying to reach me, they're extremely far away, but, they feel familiar..."

Her eyes, which had been closed, suddenly snapped open, and she said, "I think it's-" she suddenly switches to telepathy, _**daughter? Is that you?**_ Suddenly, I sense someone else, another Gardevoir, who sounded scared, though she sounded just like the Gardevoir we had met in Hoenn, 4 years ago, when we had gone to Samuel's restaurant and arrested him.

The Gardevoir who'd had the ability to use Psychic-Type moves on Dark-Types.

However, before I could think about it anymore, Jay comes back, all six of his Poke Balls on his belt, and a pack slung over his shoulders.

He says, "We REALLY need to leave."

I turn to Mist, saying, "Can you bring them to us, after we get to the edge of the city?"

She replies, _**Yes, but we need to hurry.**_

I turn to Jay, saying, "Ready?" At his nod, I say, "Let's go,"

I return Roserade and put my left hand on Mist's right shoulder, while Jay goes to her other side and puts his right hand on her left shoulder.

Mist's normally bright red eyes, turn blue for a split second, and suddenly we're on the outskirts of Oreburgh City.

I quickly look around, seeing none of the "USRF" around, and tell Mist, "Hurry, let's get them here."

She replied, _**I'll need some help to get all three of them here,**_

My only response was linking my mind to hers, and channeling my limited psychic power, which was a result of being exposed to multiple Psychic-Type Legendaries over the course of my travels through multiple regions before the Original Outbreaks, into the connection between us and the other Gardevoir.

As soon as we had enough power, we instantly initiated the teleportation.

In a quick pulse of Psychic energy, and a flash of blue light, four figures, a human and three Pokémon, appeared.

The human was a guy, about my age, with brown eyes and brown hair. The Pokémon were a female Gardevoir, a female Ralts with, strangely, the same brown eyes that the man had, however, before I could think about it any further, the fourth Pokémon was revealed.

Which, horrifyingly, was an insane, undead Linoone, which, upon seeing it, the guy's Gardevoir blasted it back with psychic energy, sending it to the ground, after which Jay, reacting with a speed and precision that only someone who had killed the undead for years could have, quickly shoved the end of a crowbar, which was apparently his weapon of choice, into its head, killing it instantly.

The man, who seemed vaguely familiar, said, "Thank you for saving us-" Then, he seems to recognize me, because he says, "No way... Michael?" He laughs, saying, "Don't recognize me, huh? I mean, it HAS been four years, and we didn't really talk that much after _Samuel_ ," he spits the name out with hatred, "was arrested... it's me, Seth Emerald!"

I quickly remembered, though it helped when Mist instantly floated up to Seth's Gardevoir and hugged her, which she fiercely returned, and bent down to smile at the Ralts, who seemed to be extremely shy, though, for some reason, immediately warmed up to Mist.

I smile, saying, "Haha, so it is you! Sorry about not recognizing you, it has been a LONG four years," I lower my voice, adding, "especially when you're a Champion."

I frown sadly, "Commanding an entire Region by myself during multiple Outbreaks, was tough, made me wish that my region had Elite Four, or Gym Leaders, like the others, dealing with panicked crowds, seeing those... _things_ , come out of people's houses, seeing people get torn apart, and come back..."

He nods, his Gardevoir coming to stand beside him, and says, "I understand, it's hard, but..." He and his Gardevoir look at the Ralts, who is laughing while riding on the back of Jay's Luxio, Mist using her psychic power to keep her from falling off, "some things make it worth living through," and then, I suddenly realize something.

I look at Seth and say, "So, who are the parents?" As soon as I say that, they both freeze and look at me in shock, and a little bit of fear.

They instantly relax when I say, "I'm not judging you two, and I'm definitely NOT going to arrest you for caring about each other like that... frankly, I think that the world needs more people and Pokémon like you, who are willing to defy any law to be together, rather than the kind of people who would try to keep them apart."

I look at them, smile, and say, "I'm happy for both of you, and, if you EVER want a place to live, where you won't be attacked or separated because of who you both are, the Omega Islands will accept you with open arms."

Jay comes over, with his Luxio next to him, and I remember something, and say, "Jay, you mind bringing out Scout? I think I MAY have something that can help her."

Jay's eye widens, and he sounds shocked when he says, "Are-are you sure? You can really...?"

I reply, "Yes, I can, my region made spheres that, for lack of a simpler explanation, copy the evolutionary energy of a specific Type, and allow ANY Pokémon of that type to evolve, just by touching the sphere and willing themselves to evolve, we came up with them when we realized that many of the things that had been available prior to the Outbreaks, just wouldn't be as easy to find, even if all of those items hadn't been destroyed or lost during all of... well, THIS."

Jay nods, still shocked, and releases Scout, who briefly glares at Seth and his Gardevoir, before a low growl from Jay's Luxio tells her that they were nice enough to be trusted, though she immediately looks at me in shock when Jay tells her that I have a way for her to evolve, which would heal her back injury.

I pull a small red sphere out of my bag, and admire the heat that seemed to come from the inside of the sphere itself, before crouching in front of Scout and saying, "This is an evolution sphere for Fire-Types, it only works for Pokémon that have that type. It only works if you want it to, so this is entirely your choice, Scout."

Scout looks at it, then, without any hesitation, she took the sphere from me, and closed her eyes, then, suddenly, she started glowing with the light of evolution.

Her form changed, becoming more powerful, the flame on her tail going out, while the top of her head lit up in a small blaze. She quickly transformed from a small, broken Monferno, to a powerful Infernape as tall as Jay.

When she had stopped glowing, and the evolution was finished, the first thing she did, was go up to Jay and hug him, her head flame not hurting him at all. Once Jay got over his shock, he quickly hugged her back, his single dark grey eye filling with tears of happiness.

Seth and his Gardevoir exchanged a small smile, while their daughter, in perfect English, said, "Wow!"

Which caused Jay, his Luxio, Scout, Mist, and I, to look at her in shock, while Jay said, "Am I hallucinating? Or dreaming? Because I'm pretty sure I just heard that Ralts speak English."

While Seth says, "Nope, not a dream."

And, with that, I had a sudden thought, "Hey, Seth, maybe we should give your Gardevoir a name, considering that we DO have two different Gardevoirs here..."

Seth smiles and says, "Alright, hmm... Let me think, how about... Sarah?" When his Gardevoir hears that, she instantly hugs him and, surprising Jay, kisses him, which he returned.

I simply look at Jay, whose jaw has dropped in shock, and say, "Well, then, Sarah it is."

 **End of Chapter 7.**

 **A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed that, and also... drumroll, please... *Kricketots start chirping again* CRAP! I forgot, the drumroll guy got eaten! I'll just do it myself. *Drums appear from thin air and start playing themselves* Sareth has been introduced! *Drums stop playing*... One advantage of being an author... Anyway... Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, and don't forget to favorite and Review, because I've seen how many views this story has, but only a few people have actually Reviewed! Like, what the hell? Also, this Chapter is even longer than Chapter 2 of this story.**

 **(Also, Jay and Scout are from Max Phrost's Fanfiction, Blood and Snow.)**


End file.
